Eternity
by Jasper's Southern Belle
Summary: Bella Swan has always had the harshest of reality thrown at her. Until the day of her wedding when everything changes and she begins to get everything, she ever wanted in life or does she? A/H, AU, OOC, Non-canon pairings, and plenty of *LEMONS*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright guys here it is again better then before. I hope you like it I put a lot of work into making it better then before so please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I love all of you that reviewed including the flame I got it. **

**I also want to give a big shout out to Lacy (Lacym3) she is wonderful and helped me tons with this chapter and the ones that are to come. Thank you so much Lacy!  
**

**SO umm enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It had been six years since my mother passed away and today I was my wedding day. I always thought she would be here today, but she wasn't.

"Bella, it's time, sweetheart," I heard Alice say. Alice has been my best friend since my senior year of high school. We had had several mutual friends and just hit it off. We even ended up going to Yale together and hung out with the same group of friends. Today I was marring my other best friend, Emmett. He was a wonderful man and I was blessed to have him. He was in his last semester of graduate school this year so we decided it was a good time to get married. We were both from the south him from Dallas, Texas and me from Biloxi, Mississippi and both wound up at Yale together.

"Alice, I wish Mom and Dad were here," I choked out, trying to hold back the tears. It had not been more than two months after Momma died that Daddy committed suicide.

"I know you do, Bella," she whispered, wrapping me in a hug, "but you know how much they loved Emmett and how happy they would be for you two."

I couldn't help but smile, she was right. Momma and Daddy sure did love Emmett, they had ever since I brought him home. Momma had not been sick back then; she had been in remission since I was 14 years old, died when I was 16 and I was now 22. Today was bitter sweet for all of us. There was a slight tap at the door and then I saw my granddaddy.

"Granddaddy you look so handsome" I said before kissing his cheek.

"You ready to go my sweet grand baby? It's time to for you to get married."

We walked out into the hall of the Cathedral and waited for the wedding march as Alice walked down the aisle with Edward. Edward was Alice's age and was Emmet's best friend and best man. We were all really close; when we were not in class, you could always find us out in the quad together, hanging out and talking. I couldn't believe that at the end of this year I would be leaving what was left of my family and my best friend to move to California. I had been offered a hardware development job with Apple. I was happy and I knew I could do whatever I set my mind to, still, I was sad and disappointed at the same time.

I stood with my granddad waiting to walk. I was starting to get cold feet as we stood there.

"Granddaddy I can't do this," I whispered as we stood there watching the rest of the girls walk down the aisle.

"I'm sorry granddaddy, forgive me for this" I said as I turned and ran out of the church. I ran as fast as I could through the doors and down to my car.

I got in and drove towards my house. I didn't have my phone or anything else with me so I decided to just drive.

_What was I thinking?_ I asked myself as I drove faster. _What was I thinking getting married to Emmett? I knew he wasn't right for me._ My parents would have killed me for getting married this young.

I finally pulled up to our home; the home that Emmett and I had bought together. The home we had planned to raise our children in and, well, he didn't know, but that would be sooner then we both thought.

I was in my third month of pregnancy and I had planned to tell Emmett I was pregnant while we were on our honeymoon. We had planned to go to Italy. Well, I would be dammed if someone didn't go on this trip. I walked into our bedroom and looked at the bags on the floor packed and ready to go. I sighed at the sight of them. What was I thinking I was leaving the love of my life standing at the altar; the father of my child. He was still the man I loved but there were times that I didn't know who he was anymore.

I sat down on the bed, took my veil out of my hair, and then took my shoes off. I was in my own world when I heard the door to the house slam.

"BELLA!" I heard Emmett yell. "Bella, I know you are here! Your car is in the fucking driveway." He was angry; I knew I would not get away with this.

"I'm in here Emmett," I mumbled.

He walked into our room and looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Do you not love me, Bella?"

I just looked at him. "I do, Emmett," I choked out. "It's just that you aren't the same Emmett I feel in love with. You have mood swings; you can be cruel and volatile, it scares me," I cried as tears streamed down my eyes.

"I know it scares, Sweetheart, it scares me too," he said as he wrapped his arms around me to hold me.

"Just please don't leave me, Bella. You are the only thing I have left," he whispered into the crook of my neck.

"I won't, Emmett," I said as I pulled his chin up so I could kiss him.

"What about the wedding?" I whispered.

"We can get married tomorrow by a judge or in Italy. I sent everyone home after I saw you run."

"Emmett? Could we wait a little longer to get married? Please?"

He looked at me in confusion. "Why?"

"Well, I was going to wait until we were in Italy to tell you but, we're going to have a baby," I said with a small smile on my face.

"Are you sure?" Emmett whispered.

"Positive. I went to the doctor yesterday and she confirmed it."

"Oh Bella, I couldn't be any happier about this." He kissed my cheek and began to slowly place smaller kisses on my shoulder and neck. I could feel the back of my dress becoming looser and realized he was undressing me.

"Oh, Emmett," I sighed.

He always knew how to make me relax.

"Damn, Darlin', you look so sexy in that," he whispered into my chest, his southern accent thicker than ever.

"Emmett, I need you so bad," I moaned. By now we were both standing, I was out of my wedding dress and just in my undergarments and I was slowly getting Emmett undressed from his tuxedo. He looked so handsome. He picked me up and carried me into my closet. We both always loved fucking in there and that was exactly what it was. It was fucking; it was never making love, we both liked it rough. I had all of his clothing off by now except for his boxers. I pulled them down as I slowly went down on my knees sticking his rock hard dick in my mouth. I began slowly moving back and forth on his cock. I could feel him quiver in my mouth. I stood up slowly and kissed him.

"Mmmm..." I moaned as I pulled away from him and licked my lips.

I was a whopping five feet tall even and Emmett was 6 feet 5 inches tall, so he could easily pick me up and sit me down on the island in the middle of my closet. He leaned me back and I felt him begin to take my thong off with his teeth and on his way down, I felt his tongue dart out and flick my clit causing me to scream out.

"Emmett!" I cried out, "please don't tease me."

I felt him stand back up and could feel his cold hard erection brush against my entrance.

"So wet," he groaned before slamming into me. He pounded into me harder than he ever had.

"I should fuck you till you cry Bella, for making me look like a fool in front of everyone today," he grunted as he pulled my hair, the roughness of his voice and his words were not him and I knew that this was the Emmett I feared.

I began to cry because I knew he would do just as he said. He had left bruises before he fucked me so hard. "Please don't," I whimpered.

"Shut up bitch," he yelled and I felt his hand come across my face. I held back the tears and my cry of pain.

He pulled me off the table and slammed me against the wall. "You're going to take it the ass, you fucking whore. I can't believe you let someone else knock you up," he yelled at me as he shoved his cock father into my backside.

I heard the front door shut but I knew better then to yell for help. The steps were of a man and I knew it either had to be one of Emmett's friends or it was my granddad. Either of which would just leave us be out of sheer embarrassment. I accidentally let a whimper of pain escape my lips and knew I was in trouble.

"What was that bitch?" Emmett yelled. I waited for his hand to connect with my face but instead I heard something that shocked me the most.

"Let go of her or I will call the cops." I looked over at my granddad in horror. I moved as fast as I could and reached for my robe so my granddad wouldn't see me the way I was. I ran out of the room and into the kitchen where I found Alice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked between sobs.

"I told your granddad something was wrong when you wouldn't answer the house phone. I always told you he was bad news." Alice finished in a softly.

"He wasn't always like this though."

"I don't care Bella, I won't let you live with him." My granddad stated in a stern tone of voice, walking into the kitchen.

"No! I have to stay with him!" I cried. "I have too. Something is wrong with him and I can't leave him by himself. He doesn't know he is doing the things you saw. I promise he doesn't."

"I don't want you though, Bella," Emmett said in an uncaring tone.

"You don't mean that," I said as I hit the floor crying. "How could you Emmett? How could you say that? How could you tell me you were happy that we were having a baby?" I sobbed in a heap on the floor.

I heard someone walk towards me and I continued to cry. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said as he picked me up, it was my Emmett, my caring teddy bear that cradled me in his arms.

"Let her go Emmett!" Alice screamed, stepping forward.

"I'm not going to hurt her Alice. Would you leave us be for a while?" he asked in a somber voice.

"Fine. But if you hurt her, I will kill you, Emmett," she said angrily.

I heard Alice and my granddad walk out of the house and sat there in Emmett's arms crying.

"Emmett, what am I suppose to do?"

"I think we need to go see a doctor Bella. This isn't normal. I can't keep hurting you, especially with you pregnant. I don't even know when I cause you harm like this," he kissed me gently on my lips. "I'm sorry Bella I really am."

"I love you Emmett, I really do," I said as I kissed his cheek. "But if you don't go to the doctor and get help, I can't justify bringing a baby into this house hold. I'll go some place else."

"I will, I promise, Love," he whispered, "I'll call the doctor tomorrow, alright?"

"Ok, that is fine" I said kissing him softly.

I walked into my room and into my closet to get dressed but couldn't, not after what just happened. I began to shake so hard I collapsed on the floor because my legs became too weak to support me.

Emmett walked into the room not long after me and picked me up off the floor. "I think we need to move to a different house," he stated.

"I agree, Emmett. But we can't afford that."

"I'll take out another loan to get us a new house. I can't keep you here. Not where you are reminded by the horrible things I have done to you," he whispered as he cradled me in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright guys here it is Chapter 2! I hope you all in enjoy it! I want to give a big thank you to Lacym3 my wonderful beta and to Barbie (Jaspersexkitten) for all her support. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please R&R! *kisses*

* * *

  
**

I woke up the next morning very sore from yesterday's events. I was too embarrassed to go outside because I knew very well that I had a black eye from where Emmett had punched me. Alice had made him leave and go to a hotel last night in light of all that had happened. I was lonely without him and being so far away from him made everything that much harder.

I got out of bed and began to get ready for the day. Alice had pulled some clothes for me out of my closet so I wouldn't have to go in there. I was suddenly swept up in an irrational wave of anger and pain; no one saw Emmett for the man I fell in love with, but rather they saw him as a monster and that wasn't who he really was at all.

I had gotten dressed and was sitting by the window watching as the sky opened up and began to expel fat droplets of rain. I didn't acknowledge Alice when she walked into the room.

"Bella?"

I just sat there not answering her. I was angry with her for making Emmett leave and for not trusting me to make my own choices.

"Bella, sweetie, talk to me. You are my best friend, don't do this to me. I did what I felt was right."

"No, Alice, you didn't," I whispered lowly.

"What are you saying, Bella?"

I looked at her with anger evident in my eyes and in my tone. "No you didn't do what you thought was right. You did what you had to do to make sure I was miserable. You never have liked seeing me happy and we both know it."

She knew what I meant. She never had liked seeing me happy and that was where we always had problems.

"Bella, you can't mean that," she cried.

"Yeah I do, Alice, and I would really appreciate it if you would leave."

"Fine Bella if that is what you really want. If you really want to throw away our friendship over something so stupid then be my fucking guest," she yelled and then left.

I sat by the window sill, crying. My heart was crumbling; I didn't know what to do. I sat there for what seemed like forever. I sat through both my home phone ringing and my cell phone ringing. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. People came and went from my house all day. I wasn't aware of any of it. I finally decided I should eat something so I got up and walked into the kitchen. There was tons of food sitting on the counter and in the fridge. I wasn't sure if I should eat it or not but I knew that it was there for me. I opened up the green bean casserole that someone made and heated it up in the oven. As I walked out of the kitchen into the dining room, I heard the front door open and someone turn on the alarm system.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett call out.

"Bella, baby, I need to talk to you," he pleaded with me.

"What's wrong Emmett?" I asked, coming out of the kitchen and meeting him in the foyer.

"You may want to sit down," he told me with pain in his eyes. "I went to the doctor this morning, they...they just called with the results of some tests they did."

"Oh, okay" I said not thinking anything of it.

We had moved to the living room and were sitting in his chair as we used to before things started to go south.

"Bella, what they said wasn't good," he said as the held me closer to him.

"What do you mean 'wasn't good', Emmett? What's wrong with you?" I was scared I was going to lose the love of my life and I began to cry.

"Well, they said my mood swings were caused by it and so is my outrageous behavior," Emmett paused, taking a deep steadying breath. "Bella, I have a brain tumor. If they don't operate, I'm never going to get will only get worse."

I looked at him in shock, unable to register what he was saying. I couldn't lose him. He was one of the few people I had left. I stood up from his lap, unable to say anything. I looked up at him and all I could get out was "No." I stood there for a few more minutes and then I ran. I ran out of the door and went down to the creek that ran behind our house. I can't do this again. I can't lose someone else.

I felt his arms wrap around me. "Shhh, Bella, shh," he whispered into my ear. "It's going to be okay."

"No Emmett, it won't be okay. I can't lose you. I can't raise this baby on my own. I can't."

I couldn't help but sob harder into his arms as we sat there in the rain. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I had lost my mother and my father. I was about to lose my husband and then all that would be left would be my granddad and I. I just couldn't do this.

"Bella Marie Swan McCarty!" He growled. "Look at me, Bella" he whispered as he pulled my face up from my hands, "We are going to get through this. We are going to raise a beautiful family and live happily ever after," he said and then kissed me.

"Emmett, what did you call me?" I whispered.

"I called you who you are. We are a family now. You signed the marriage licenses last night," he whispered. "You don't remember, but I promise that you did."

"I know I did, Love," I said as I kissed his cheek as the images flashed through my mind.

_I had tried sleeping but was having nightmares that I could not escape from. I couldn't stand it I had to be with Emmett. He could keep them away from me. I just had to get to him. I went to the Hotel where he had gone after Alice ordered him away. When he opened the door he pulled me into a hug. I didn't realize how much I missed him until that moment. I pushed back from him and he kissed my forehead. I looked around the room and saw the piece of heaven I was looking for; the marriage certificate. I was not going to be denied what I wanted. I walked over to the table where it was laying. It had been signed by him and the pastor I just had to sign it. I picked up the pen and scrolled my name across the page. I felt a set of arms wrap around my waist and kisses placed on my shoulder. "Thank you Bella" he whispered against my skin._

"Oh, Emmett, promise me you will come back to me."

"I promise, Darlin'. I will always come back to you. I could never leave you; even if I was forced, I would always find a way back to you."

I smiled as we sat there holding each other. "Stay with me tonight, Emmett. I don't want you in the hotel anymore."

"I'll do whatever you want love."

"Let's go inside before you get sick, Emmett." I stood up, taking his hand in mine and began walking towards the house. When we got back to the house I went to our bedroom, walked into the closet, pulled out some of my pajamas, and put them on. I hadn't been more than five minutes that we came back in the house that I remembered the casserole. I ran to the kitchen and opened the oven. I found it empty.

I was only three months pregnant and I was already beginning to lose my mind. "Emmett, where did the casserole go?"

"What do you mean, Darlin'?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen kissing my head.

"I could have sworn I put the casserole in the oven but it's not there."

"I took it out love. The timer went off while you were changing."

"Oh, okay, thank you. Do you want some?" I asked as I pointed to it.

"Sure, Darlin'"

I smiled up at him, glad to know what was causing so many problems in our relationship, but at the same time it frightened me. I was scared I might lose him. However, I knew I needed to stay positive for him. For once, I had to be his rock. I wished Momma was here to help me through this. It was going to be hard. I wish I hadn't treated Alice like I had today, but I was sick of her acting so superior to me. She never was. She was supposed to be my best friend, but rather help me figure out what was wrong with my husband, she kicked him out of our house.

I set the table that we had picked out just a few months ago. I picked up the casserole dish, unaware of how hot it still was, and dropped it as I cried out in pain.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Emmett said as he came running into the room.

"I burned my hand," I cried.

"Come here baby let's run it under some cold water to stop the pain," he said as he walked me over to the sink, turning on the cold water.

He always knew how to take care of me.

"Thank you," I whispered as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

I kissed him gently and began cleaning up the dish, and the food that had spilled out, from the ground.

"I don't know what we can do for dinner now. I guess you can pick something out in the fridge and we can reheat it."

He smiled down at me and picked me up off the ground. "How about we just take the bottle of wine back to the bedroom and have some fun?" he whispered in my ear, then grabbed the bottle of wine and two glasses. I giggled as he began to carry me back to our room.

"Oh, Emmett, I love you so much." I murmured against his neck.

"I love you too, Bella," he said as he placed me on the bed.

"I can't believe that in less than six months we are going to have a baby," I whispered as he gently kissed my neck.

"Bella, I love you so much. We are going to have a beautiful child," he said softly.

I couldn't help but smile. He was going to be a wonderful father; I just hoped he would be around to see our child grow up and become an amazing person. I heard him growl and it was a growl that told me that he was spiraling into one of his episodes again.

"Emmett, I need to go clean up the kitchen," I said in a firm tone, looking for any possible excuse to get away from him and his mounting rage.

"No," he growled. I crawled away from him, and he grew angrier.

"Emmett, please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me and your baby," I pleaded.

"No, Bella, that is not my baby! That is someone else's; how many times do I have to tell you that?" he screamed. I ran out of the room in terror grabbing my purse and keys and getting in the car. I was scared and didn't know where else to go so I went to Edward's house. Edward was Emmett's best friend and I knew he could do something.

I pulled up in front of Edward's house, got out of the car, went to the door, and held down the doorbell until he answered.

"Good God, Woman, what is your deal?" he asked before he saw me.

"Hey, Bella, what's up?" he asked with a smile once he realized who I was. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh with you."

I looked up at him in tears. "Edward, you have to help me. There is something wrong with Emmett. He hurt me the other night and he was about to again tonight."

Edward pulled me into a tight hug and held me as I cried, "We'll take care of it, Bella, don't worry." I tried to smile at him but I just couldn't.

"There is more you should know though, Edward. He has a brain tumor and it's what is causing him to do the things he is doing. I don't know what to do, I can't let him go on like this."

"I know you can't, Bella. You will stay with Alice and I tonight and let him cool off. You will stay here until he gets help and I will stay with him. I know you and Alice got into a fight but I think it's from all this stress. Let's just go to bed and then we will talk more tomorrow" he said as we walked into the house.

"What if he comes here looking for me though, Edward?"

"I won't let him in, don't worry," Edward assured me.

"Thank you, Edward." I whispered as I hugged him and walked towards the guest room.

I walked down the hall of their house and was amazed by all the love and happiness that seemed to just radiate from the walls. I knew Alice and Edward were in love and that here soon they would probably be getting married and raising a family. I was happy for them and hoped that they wouldn't ever have to go through what Emmett and I were going through right now.

I came to the guest room, opened the door, and turned on the light. It was the room that I helped Alice help decorate. We decorated it knowing that one day it would be used as a nursery. It was painted in a pale yellow with a pale yellow bed set that had pale pink roses on it. She had felt that if we painted the room pale yellow, it wouldn't matter if she had a boy or girl, when the time came, anyways.

There was a small tapping at the window and that was what drew me out of my deep thought.I had been thinking of how it wasn't that long ago that I went through all of this with my mother, I didn't know if I could relive this again or not.

"Bella, I know you're in this room sweetheart, please come out and talk to me." I heard Emmett whisper.

"No, go away. Go home and leave me alone."

"Please Darlin', I want to make this right between us."

"I said no, Emmett, now go home!"

I turned out the light and marched out of the guest room into the living room with a blanket and one of the pillows off the bed. I didn't want to sleep in there with the possibility that he may try to break into the house. I figured I would be safer on the couch. I walked out into the living room and set up a makeshift bed on the couch and lay down. I lay there for hours thinking about what would come from tomorrow. Would he cave and get help sooner than later? Would I lose the man I once loved for good? Would I ever have a complete family for this child? I laid there hoping sleep would take over and it never did. It was about 6 in the morning and I heard someone open the master bedroom door.

"Bella, what are you doing awake?" Alice questioned.

"I couldn't sleep." I said as I hung my head in shame, "I'm sorry for everything, Alice. I'm just so stressed right now. I can't raise a baby on my own."

A single tear slid down my cheek and she was next to me holding me as the tears began to fall in earnest.

"We'll help you Bella, don't worry. I am sure Granddaddy will help you too."

"I know, but I want Emmett to be able to see his child grow up and I am scared that won't ever happen."

"Don't worry, Bella, it will happen. I promise sweetie. Let's get you some clothes so we can go to class."

I had forgotten that we had a few more weeks of class left. My professors said that it would be ok if I missed a week, just as long as I got help from Alice and emailed them all the assignments when they were due. I decided to go ahead and go with her and attend class in person.

"You know, Bella, we only have a month left till graduation. Can you believe it?"

"Huh, what did you say, Alice?"

I hadn't paid much attention to her because I was in my own world thinking about what was going to happen. Was I going to have to move to California on my own without Emmett? I couldn't go without him. How was I going to show up for my first day of work four months pregnant? I couldn't there was no way in hell I was going to. I began to think about different options available to me. A thought eneterd my head, and I couldn't shake it no matter how hard I tried. I lived in a state where abortion was legalized. Right in that moment my deluded brain decided that this was the best course of action. I started to make plans, I didn't have class tomorrow, that would be the best time to have the procedure done.

"Bella, are you paying attention to a single thing I say?" Alice demanded.

"Yes Alice."

I sat there as she dug through her closet. She didn't know I was pregnant so I stood up and pulled up my shirt revealing my tiny baby bump. I really wasn't showing to much yet, I was only in my first trimester and there was just a slight curve to my abdomen.

"You got some sweats, Alice? I won't be able to wear your jeans."

She looked at me in shock.

"What are you staring at Alice?"

"Oh my gosh, Bella, your pregnant!" she squealed.

"Yeah not for long," I mumbled just low enough she couldn't hear me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight it all belongs to the rightful owner Mrs. SM**

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 guys I really hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long to post. Chapter 4 will be out in a few days hopefully!**

* * *

I walked into the classroom that morning with Alice and felt as though all eyes were on me. Alice and I both knew they were.

"It's ok, Bella, I'm right behind you today. I won't leave you alone," she whispered as she squeezed my hand for reassurance.

I smiled at her and walked up the auditorium. I made my way to my seat not saying anything to anyone unless spoken to and I wasn't. I sat there in silence, taking notes on what the professor said and then got up and left when it was over. Someone stopped me outside though by shouting my name.

"Bella!"

I stopped and turned around to see a tall, pale, blonde headed man walking towards me.

"Hello Bella, my name is Jasper. I'm your partner for this group presentation we have in a few weeks. Professor Wolf said you wouldn't be back for a week because of your honeymoon but I happened to see you," he said.

He had a deep southern accent and beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"I understand, Jasper. It's nice to meet you," I mumbled as I held my hand out to shake his.

"I won't be going on my honey moon so we can work on it this week if you would like and get it out of the way so we won't have to worry about it."

"That would be great, Bella. Your place or mine?"

"How about yours, Jasper? See you tonight?"

"See you tonight. Here's my number call me when you are on your way and I will tell you what apartment number. I live in Woodland Heights Subdivision by the way," he stated as he scribbled his number onto a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Have a good rest of the day Jasper."

"You too, Bella."

I turned around and headed towards my next class. One, I didn't have with Alice so she had already left. I was on my own for this one. I walked into Irby Hall and sighed as I realized what class I was going to. Psychology. I had put it off until I could no longer put it off.

I walked in and, luckily, class hadn't started yet. I walked to my professor's desk to talk to her.

"Dr. Roberts, do you have a moment?"

"Yes, of course Bella, what's wrong?"

"Umm, well I am going to be in class I won't be missing any classes. Emmett and I didn't get married after all."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Bella, but I am glad to have you in class," she smiled up at me.

"Thank you, Dr. Roberts," I said as I went to take my seat.

I sat in the front of the class right in front of her so I could pay attention easier and not be having to see who all was staring at me. I sat there as she lectured, randomly adding in information I knew that she hadn't added. We were on the topic of abuse and I knew this was going to be hard on me.

"But Dr. Roberts, if you are saying that abuse isn't passed down from generations how do we have so many people these days being abused?" I asked, bewildered.

"Well, Bella, it's like this it's a choosing to beat someone."

"Not always though. Emmett didn't plan to abuse me. It's because of a brain tumor that he does. It's not his fault. So explain that." I whispered as I whipped a tear from my eye.

Just then, I gathered my things and walked out of the class. I couldn't believe I just said that aloud. Everyone heard me and now everyone knew my secret. Everyone knew Emmett beat me.

I walked for a few minutes longer until I was out of the building, stopped, and sat down on the bench. What had I been thinking to say that aloud? I knew I wouldn't be able to make it through the rest of the day and I only had one class left. I walked towards the parking lot where my car was. I didn't know where I would go but I had to get out of her. Once I reached my car, I took the keys out, unlocked the door, got in and stared it.

I put my hand on the ever so small bump where my baby was and began to cry.

"Baby, I don't know what to do. I can't take care of you I'm sorry I just can't. I want to give you a good life but that isn't feasible right now. Not with the situation your daddy is in and the fact I am starting my job in the spring." I sobbed.

I sat there for a few more minutes until I wiped away the tears and drove off the lot. I didn't know where I was going to go so I decided to just go home. My old home.

It took about 5 minutes and that was the beauty of it, it took no time to get there. I pulled into the driveway, opened the garage door, and pulled my car in. The house seemed empty as I shut the car off and got out locking the doors and closing the garage before going into the house.

I opened the door and walked into a house that wasn't home to me anymore. I walked down the hall to my room and opened the door. There was a crib in the room along with toys and woman's clothing that wasn't mine or my size for that matter.

I sat there in my chair for a minute trying to figure it all out. _What is this? Is he with another women?_ Just then I heard the front door open and close.

"Bella?"

"Emmett," I whispered, jumping up. I wasn't sure what to do. I picked up a shirt from the pile of clothes and walked out the room.

"What the fuck is this, Emmett?" I yelled at him. "Did you move on already? Was I just not good enough for you?"

"No, Bella, that isn't it at all. I bought you clothes I knew you would be needing maternity clothes soon so I bought you some."

"What about the crib?"

He walked towards me and with each step; I took one away from him.

"Please don't walk away from me BellaBoo"

I stopped for a minute. He hadn't called me BellaBoo in years honestly. Not since, we had first met.

"The crib is for us, for our child," he whispered as he placed a hand on my stomach.

"Emmett, you didn't need to do that," I whispered.

"What…why not?" he said an angry tone developing.

"I uh…I uh… want a divorce." I whispered.

"Bella please no give me one more chance please," he begged as he dropped down to his knees and started crying.

"I'm sorry Emmett it's for the best. I'm still moving and you should be staying here under your doctor's care." I whispered as I rubbed his cheek. "Please just do this for me."

"Is this really what you want?" he asked.

"Yes, Emmett, it's really what I want."

"Alright then, if it's really what you want then so be it," he whispered as he stood up and walked out of the house.

I hadn't realized just how much time had passed until I looked up at the clock in the kitchen. 4:30 I would be going to Jasper's soon and for some reason that excited me. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

He answered on the first ring.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" he said in a cheery voice.

"Hey Jasper, I was wondering would you want to come to my place and work on this presentation?"

"Umm, what about your husband?" he asked hesitantly.

"Umm, he left. We never got married."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Therefore, your place it is then. We'll probably have more space to work there any ways."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Alright, see you in thirty and I'll have dinner for us too."

I hung up the phone, walked into the pantry, and looked for what to cook. Emmett must not have been cooking because nothing had changed in there and no food had been taken. It was a very well stocked and organized pantry, very culinary I might add. I had asked for professional appliances when we moved in because I loved to cook. I pulled some pasta noodles, some sauce, mushrooms and some onions and walked out of the pantry and laid them down on the island. I walked to the fridge and pulled out some of the Italian sausage and carrots. I hated carrots so I always blended them and then put them into the sauce so you couldn't tell. I pulled a knife from the draw and began getting the sausage out of the wrapper and forming them into balls. I had pulled a pan out and set it on the stove to heat up so I could sear the meatballs. I had just finished washing my hands and finishing up the rest of the food to finish cooking when the doorbell rang.

Five o'clock on the dot, I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Jasper, come on in" I said in a cheerful tone.

For the first time today I was happy. I wasn't sure why but I knew I was.

"Hey Bella! What smells so good?"

"Dinner and dessert" I said with a smile.

"Well it smells wonderful."

"Thanks."

I walked back into the kitchen to check on the sauce and to pull the cookies out of the oven.

"Make yourself at home Jasper," I hollered "There are beers and other drinks in the fridge if you would like something to drink."

"Thanks Bella" he said as he took the pan of cookies from my hand and laid them on the counter. I went to reach for the noodles to drain them and he was a head of me.

"You don't have to do that" I whispered as I watched him work in my kitchen.

"It's my pleasure." He said in his deep southern accent.

"I'll be right back. I am going to go down into the cellar… never mind scratch that. You ready to eat?"

"Sure thing."

I stood on my stool and pulled two plates down and two bowls for the salad.

"So Jasper, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Bella, anything," he said with a smile.

"Why did you do all of that for me?"

"Well you can try and hide it but I know when a young beautiful lady is glowing not because she is happy but because she is pregnant," he stated firmly.

"Oh, ok," I mumbled.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," he said as he leaned over and kissed my hand causing me to blush.

We ate the rest of our meal in silence not saying much of anything. I finished before he did and stood up, picking up my plate and walked into the kitchen. I didn't hear him come in when I was cleaning up the kitchen. I was washing dishes and singing to the music playing lightly in the background when I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Need some help, darlin'?" he whispered in my ear, making the hair on my neck stand up.

He was so beautiful and made me feel whole and I barely even know him.

"You can take the crème brule out of the oven" I whispered.

Before I knew it the ramekins were sitting on the counter cooling.

"Where is your sugar and torch at Bella?"

"The torch is in the drawer on the island and the sugar is in a container on the counter by the fridge," I whispered.

My heart swelled with love for him with each breath I took. I care about him more than I ever had anyone in my life, even more then Emmett. I smiled to myself as I watched him in my kitchen. For some reason this felt right, I knew he would never hurt me and that he would become an amazing friend. I heard the music stop and went into the living room and changed the CD. I was in the mood for quite but yet beautiful and decided on Michael Buble. I walked back into the kitchen to see what Jasper was doing.

I could hear him singing "You are not alone/ and I am there with you/ and we'll get lost together until the light comes pourin' through/ and when you feel like you're done and the darkness has one babe you no lost/, and the worlds crashing down and you cannot bear the cross I said babe you're not lost."

"Jasper," I whispered as I stood beside him listening to him.

"Yes doll?"

"Nothing," I lied and I knew my lying was obvious.

"Dance with me Bella," he asked very sweetly.

"I don't dance," I said with a smile.

He didn't care that I had said that I didn't dance; he still pulled me into his arms and danced with me. I giggled as we swayed to the music. I looked up at him seeing the same feelings I had for him in his eyes. All of a sudden, I wanted to kiss him. I didn't know why but I did but I was hesitant and didn't.

"What's wrong doll?" he whispered in my ear.

All I did was blush and in the second his hand was cupping my cheek.

"You're beautiful, Bella. Please forgive me for what I am about to do," he whispered before he placed his lips on mine.

My heart exploded. I couldn't believe the feeling I was feeling. I pulled away from him for a split second and felt empty again. He pulled me back to him deepening the kiss with each passing second.

"Jasper," I moaned.

"Yes darlin'?"

"Stay with me tonight? Please?" I asked. I didn't want him to leave he made me feel safe.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," he whispered.

"Please Jasper," I whispered as I pulled away from him.

"All right Bella, I'll stay but tell me why you want me to," he whispered pulling me into his arms.

"Thank you," I whispered as I kissed his cheek. "I want you to because I feel safe with you around." I said in such a quite tone, I was hoping he didn't hear me.

"Bella, how can you say that? You barely even know me," he whispered.

"There's something about you. Can you not say you haven't felt it when you touched my hand the first time and when you kissed me? Can you honestly say you didn't feel it?" I choked out as I began to cry.

"I felt it, believe me, I did. It's something I've never felt before," he whispered before wiping away my tears and kissing me again softly.

Just then, I heard a car pull into the drive and I began to panic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: THE CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT BELONG TO Mrs. S. MEYERS!**

**A/N: So there is totally a lemon in there so if you are 18 and under please turn around and go back! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you to my wonderful epicly awesome beta Jaspers Sex Kitten she is amazing and I love her! Please R&R guys!**

* * *

_"Jasper, whatever this person who walks into the house says don't listen to him, alright?"_  
"Ok, what's going on Bella?"  
"I will explain it all later, I promise."  
As soon as I finished saying that, he walked in the door. I was angry he was here because he wasn't suppose to be here at all.  
"Emmett, why are you here?" I asked in an angry tone.  
"Why is there a man in my house?"

"This isn't your house anymore. We're divorced and this isn't your home anymore" At this point I was beyond angry and was ready to call the cops for the fact he just walked into the house.  
"Go away Emmett! I told you, I didn't want to see you anymore."  
"Please Bella, don't do this to me."  
I walked over to the phone and picked it up calling the police department. It rang twice before someone picked up.  
"Police department."  
"Yes could you send an officer to 138 Fox Ridge Circle."  
"What's the problem, miss?"  
"There is an unwanted quest who will not leave," I staid.  
"I will send someone out."  
"Thank you," I whispered as I hung up the phone.  
I looked at Jasper with pleading eyes as he stood up, and started walking over to me. "What can I do to help Bella?" he asked.  
"Don't leave. He's getting angry and when he get's angry he hits me," I cried out to him.  
He looked at me with shock and horror and then a cloud of sadness covered his face. "No man should ever hit a woman," he said angrily. "Ever," he just about growled.  
"Bella, get in here," Emmett yelled.  
I looked at Jasper and smiled before kissing his cheek.  
"What do you want Emmett?" I said in a harsh tone and that's when I felt it. He grabbed my arm forcefully and I felt pain shoot through my body.

The pain from my now broken arm was intensified as I felt his hand come across my face. I screamed out in pain as I heard Jasper yell.  
"Emmett STOP!"

Jasper stepped in between Emmett and I. It was then that the cops knocked on the door. I scrambled to answer it as Emmett stood there staring at Jasper.  
"Miss, what happened?" the officer asked me as I stood in front of him.  
"The tall one with short hair broke my arm and hit me," I said as I continued to cry.  
"I need and ambulance at my location, I have a battered woman" he said into his walkie as he walked into the house and escorted Emmett out in handcuffs.  
I sobbed harder for the fact that I didn't want him to be arrested but at the same time I did because I knew it was the only way he would ever be stopped. Jasper walked over to me, picked me up off the floor, and carried me outside to the ambulance that was pulling up. I cried as we drove to the hospital in the ambulance, I cried at the hospital, I cried on the way home and I cried until Jasper kissed me. In that split second, all my pain was gone.  
"Why are you crying doll?" he whispered as he whipped more tears off my cheek.  
"I didn't want you to see that. You shouldn't have had to see that" I whispered.  
I didn't remember much of the rest of that night, I knew my desert was ruined it would be too cold to eat. I stood up and pulled the blanket off the couch.  
"Tomorrow's the weekend, do you want to just work on our project then and we can just go to bed tonight?"  
"That sounds fine to me. You need your rest anyways darlin'," he whispered as he swooped me up and carried me down the hall.  
I giggled as he carried me because I felt like a child in his arms. He kissed me gently as he walked into my bedroom. It was my dream bedroom. I blushed as he looked at me in shock.  
"My parent's died a few years ago and left me a lot of money. I built my dream home," I whispered as I felt my cheeks get redder.  
"I like it," he whispered as he kissed me harder laying me on the bed.  
I gripped the sheets as he kissed my neck as the feeling inside of me swelled up. His hand moved to my stomach. As I felt his hand rub across the little bump, I slowly turned my face away from him. I was embarrassed enough by the fact my baby wasn't going to have a father I didn't want him to remind me of that. I felt his hands wander up my shirt and slowly take it off.  
"Jasper," I moaned. I had been deprived of physical contact for so long but I knew it would be more then just sex for the two of us that it would be love.  
He chuckled as I gripped the sheets even harder.  
"You are so beautiful Bella," he whispered each word as he kissed me. I pulled him closer deepening the kiss not wanting the feeling inside me to end.  
I quickly reached up and pulled his shirt off revealing his bare chest. He was amazingly beautiful. I slowly began to kiss down his chest before I felt him pull me back up to him.  
"Darlin', let me cherish you tonight please, the way you deserve to be," he groaned.  
I blushed as I felt him unhook my bra revealing my engorged breast to him. I was only four months pregnant now and my breasts were so swollen. I cried out when I felt his tongue dart across his my nipple. He continued to message my breasts and kiss me until I moved just enough to undo the belt buckle on his pants. I slowly pushed his pants down his waist with my toes. I felt nothing on his lower half, as his massive erect cock was exposed to me. I blushed when I saw it and then rolled him over on his back and climbed on top of him.  
"Bella, you don't have to do that darlin'," he groaned as I slowly place my lips around his head.  
I didn't pay attention to him as I brought as much of him into my mouth as I could and wrapping my hand around the rest of him. I slowly bobbed my head up and down along his shaft every once in awhile nipping at his skin and running my tongue along his head.  
"Oh, Bella, if you keep doing that I won't be able to make love to you," he groaned as I continued my conquest. I began to hear him grunt and moan as I picked up my pace, going faster up and down his shaft.  
"Bella, baby I'm gonna…" and before he could finish he came in mouth spilling his hot cum all down my throat. I swallowed it all and gently licked him clean before I climbed back on top of the bed.  
"You'e amazing," he gushed as he kissed me.  
He slowly began deepening the kiss. He pulled me close to him a unzipped the back of my skirt and slowly pulled it down my waist. I hadn't worn any panty tonight because none of them really fit me anymore. He continued to kiss me as his hands moved up my thigh and in between my legs. I felt his fingers brush against my mound and I moaned wanting the contact I desired. He slowed our kiss and gently pulled me farther down the bed until my ass was hanging off and my soaking wet pussy was exposed to him. I felt his tongue dart out and lick me. I cried out in sheer pleasure. He continued his conquest as he slowly pushed one of his fingers into me and then another.  
I moaned from the pleasure as his thumb moved across my clit massaging it as his fingers were inside of me, wracking against my g-spot.  
"Jasper," I moaned as I pulled at his blonde locks.  
"Cum for me gorgeous," he said in his southern accent and in the split second the world stopped every built up feeling in me was released my whole body was shaking from my orgasm. Jasper continued to lap up my juices until I was clean. I kissed him when he moved back up to me.  
He hovered on top of me and kissed me again. "I'm still not done cherishing you darlin'," he whispered and then kissed me.  
He pulled my legs around his waist and slammed into me. I didn't care about a condom, I just wanted to feel connected to him. I cried out feeling him inside of me, wrapping my arms around his neck allowing myself to hang on to him. He pushed into me deeper and then stopped for a minute.  
He looked at me curiously, "Do you want me to wear a condom, Bella? I have no diseases or anything."  
I smiled shaking my head no. "You don't have to, I'm clean and can't get pregnant." I was a little embarrassed by the last part but it was true. I really couldn't get pregnant, due to the fact the I already was. He pulled me closer to him and stood up. I eyed him curiously.  
"Trust me," he whispered as he kissed me deeply.  
I didn't say anything, I just kissed him. He carried me into the master bath and sat me on the counter. He walked over to the tub, turned the water on, and poured some of my bubble bath into the tub. I eyed him curiously and smiled as I watched him. This was how it was suppose to be. When the tub was finally full, he walked over to me with a towel wrapped around his waist and picked me up. He carried me to the tub and gently placed me in the warm water. He dropped his towel and slid in behind me.  
"What's this for Jasper?" I asked, curious.  
"I told you I wanted to cherish you," he said as he ran the washcloth over my shoulder.  
I couldn't help but kiss him when he said that. I sat there as he ran the washcloth down my back and across every part of my body. Emmett never was into things like this he was the, take them out to dinner and a movie type, he never brought me flowers or chocolate or anything it was nice to feel wanted for once.  
The water had started to get cold and he got out wrapping the towel around himself and then pulled me out of the water, wrapping me in a towel. I walked out of the bath room and into my closet and pulled out some lingerie to wear to bed. I pulled out a long black nightie and a black bra and thong. It was nothing but it was brand new and I had never worn it. Emmett didn't like when I wore fancy things to bed either, he liked the t-shirt and shorts and that's it.  
I walked back into the bedroom and handed Jasper a pair of sleep pants, boxers and a t-shirt.  
"These are all I have and I figured you didn't want to sleep in jeans." I whispered as I wrapped a robe around my body. I cried out in pain when I hit my arm against the door frame. I had forgotten that Emmett had broken my arm.  
Jasper was by my side in seconds trying to sooth the pain. That wasn't the only pain I was feeling but I knew mothers always had contractions during their pregnancy so I thought nothing of it. I figured I ate something that the baby did like. I crawled into bed and took off my robe, dropping it on the floor.  
Jasper laid down beside me and held me for a few minutes before he climbed on top of me and began kissing me.  
"I never said I was done with you miss," he said in between each kiss,  
I giggled at the way he said he 'wasn't done' with me. His hand slid up my night gown and pulled my thong down my legs. He through them some where in the room and I didn't really care where. I felt his cool fingers slide into me and I sighed with the contact. The sensations he made me feel as he placed another finger inside of me and his thumb on my clit was unbearable. I needed to be connected with him and I couldn't take it any longer.  
"Jasper, I need you inside of me now," I growled.  
"I thought you would never ask," he whispered into my ear as he pulled me to him and slammed his throbbing cock into me.  
The shear pleasure of having him sheathed in me was amazing. He was so big and throbbing. I could feel all of him inside of me. He moved slowly and it was painfully slow at that.  
"Jasper," I cried as he pushed deeper into me.  
The feeling was amazing. He began to pick up his pace and moving harder and faster inside of me. I could feel him pulsing inside of me and that made the tightness in my chest even worse. He grabbed my hips tighter and moved faster.  
"Bella, you feel so good," he grunted out with each thrust.  
"Oh, god, Jasper! I'm so close" I cried out.  
He pushed harder, putting his thumb on my clit and massaging it.  
"Oh, baby faster please," I cried, as I got closer to my orgasm.  
He pounded into me faster and faster with each second.  
"Jasper, Yessss," I hissed as I came harder then I ever had before. I gripped the sheets as hard as I could and arched my back into him causing him to cum inside me hard.  
"Jesus Bella, that was amazing" he whispered as he rolled over and pulled me into his arms and held me.  
"I agree," I whispered as I kissed his chest. I curled up into his chest and feel asleep five minutes later. For the first time in years, I slept like a baby not waking up once.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you Barbie for editing it for me and keeping me sane while I write this rather then scrapping it constantly.**

**Toodles bbs!

* * *

**

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed to the smell of pancakes. I crawled out of bed and walked into the kitchen. There he was singing to Michael Buble again and making breakfast.

"You don't have to do that," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his chest.

"I want to though. You made me dinner, I want to make you breakfast." I smiled into his back. He was so good to me and barely knew me.

I walked over to the island and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Can I help?"

He just shook his head no and kept singing to the music. It was Saturday and we had all day together, we said we were going to work on our project and I figured we could get it all done today if we just worked. I was going to ask if he would stay again tonight, but I had a feeling he would say no to me. I sat at the island watching him work.

"I'm going to go change," I whispered and then kissed his cheek and walked off towards my bedroom.

I had walked into my closet and pulled out a pair of lounge pants and a tank top when I felt something cool trickle down my leg. I first thought I may had accidentally peed myself, until I looked down and saw the blood. There was a lot of it in a puddle too. I changed quickly and then felt a sharp stabbing pain in my chest that brought me to my knees.

"Jasper!" I screamed to him, unable to move.

I heard him running down the hall but didn't feel him pick me up and carry me to the car. I woke up in the car and him speeding.

"Where are we going, Jasper?" I asked scared and then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital room and Jasper was asleep next to me.

"Jasper?" I croaked out. He sat up immediately and hugged me.

"Oh, thank God, you're awake," he cried. I wasn't expecting to see what I saw when I opened my eyes. He was crying.

"We thought we had lost you, Bella. Alice and Edward are out in the waiting room. They've been here for the three days you've been here," he cried.

"Jasper what happened? Is the baby ok?" I cried because I knew I had lost the baby but had to hear it from him.

I heard him sigh softly before he sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so sorry," he mumbled over and over again.

I looked at him in shock. "What are you saying Jasper?"

"I don't know a better way to tell you this. The doctor's did everything they could but, you lost the baby," he whispered. I felt a tear role down my cheek as I began to sob.

"Oh God, what am I going to do. I can't tell Emmett. I can't face anyone. I just can't," I sobbed as I felt his arms wrap around me taking me into a tight embrace. We sat there for what seemed like hours until a nurse walked in.

"Ms. Swan, it's time to go home," she whispered.

I nodded softly as tears continued to role down my face, I couldn't believe I had lost the baby. He or she was the last thing I had to live for. "What am I going to do?" I whispered softly to myself. I couldn't go home, I had no true home. The house I lived in didn't feel like home to me anymore and it brought back so many painful memories for me.

"Ms. Swan," the nurse spoke up. "What?" I next but yelled at her in anger.

"Dr. Cullen said, you could go home. Do you have a change of clothes and a ride?" she asked, handing me a clip board with all my release forms.

"I think so," I mumbled singing everything and handing it back to her.

I looked over at Jasper and noticed Alice was standing next to him. "I brought you some clothes," she whispered softly showing me the bag. I let out a groan "This is going to take forever," I mumbled and she sighed.

"As a matter of fact Bella, I just brought you some clothes and shoes that's it."

She handed me the bag and walked outside. I knew I had hurt her feelings, but I wasn't in the mood to play Bella Barbie, I just wanted to go home. I looked over at Jasper who had a small smile on his lips.

"Can you help me?" I asked softly as I felt the blush rise in my cheeks. I didn't like asking for help but I couldn't get dressed on my own and Alice was outside. After Jasper had helped me get dressed, he stepped outside to get a nurse.

I sat on the edge of the bed twisting my fingers in my hands unsure of what I was going to do. I was in such a daze I hadn't realized I had been lifted off the bed and place in a wheel chair. As Jasper and the nurse took me down stairs I realized just how hard going back home was going to be. The nursery had already been put together and well I wasn't going to be able to face the reality of the fact I had lost my child.

"Come on Bella, let's get you home," I heard Jasper whisper as he lifted me out of the chair and into his car. I was still in a daze. He tried talking to me but I never really heard what he said. When he finally pulled up to my house I climbed out of the car and walked into the house. The door was still unlocked from when we had left. I was going to be lucky if no one had touched anything. Everything however was still in it's place.

"Thank you Jasper," I whispered looking at him over my shoulder. I wasn't really in the mood for company so I turned and walked to my room and closed and locked the door. I sat down on my bed and let all of my emotions loose. I cried for what seemed like hours until there were no more tears to shed. I cried for my child, for Emmett and for my parents. I stood up from my bed and walked into the kitchen to fix a sandwich when I noticed someone on the couch. I smiled slightly seeing his curly blond hair. Jasper had staid I walked over to him pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and covering him up. I placed a kiss on his forehead and walked into the kitchen.

I was in the process of making my sandwich when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist "How ya doin', sugar?" he whispered in my ear. I placed the knife on the counter and turned around to face him.

"I'm terrible Jasper. I just I don't even know how to explain it," I sobbed as he pulled me closer to him. He just stood there holding onto me rubbing soothing circles on my back as I began to cry. I couldn't take the pain as I felt my knees begin to give out on me. I guess he realized it to because I felt myself being lifted into his arms. He cradled me in his arms as he walked back to my room and laid me in bed. He pulled the blankets around me and began to leave the room.

"Stay please," I whispered, clinging to my pillow for dear life as he sighed sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Bella, sugar, I don't know. I think it may be best if I stay on the couch. I want to do right by you and the other night while it was amazing was not who I normally am. I'm sorry," he whispered kissing my temple. I looked at him in shock unable to say anything as I watched him walk out of my room. That night I cried myself to sleep unsure of what I was going to do now with my life.

I woke up the next morning to a quite house, almost to quite. I climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom to start my morning routine, after I finished I walked into the kitchen to see a note under my purse.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry I left with out saying goodbye. I'll come by when I get out of class to check on you. _

_Everything is going to be ok, I promise. _

_I'll see you around noon._

_-Jasper_

I sighed laying the piece of paper back on the counter as a single tear rolled down my cheek. I brushed it away quickly because I knew it was stupid to be crying over a man I barely knew but a man who had won my heart. I walked into the living room and curled up in my chair and picked up the book I had been reading a few weeks before the wedding. I wasn't really in the mood to do anything so I did what I always did when I'm stressed I read.

When I finally finished the book, the sun had begun to set and I realized I was starving so I decided to just fix a cup of soup when the door bell rang. I wasn't in the mood for company so I just ignored it. About to minutes later I heard my phone begin to ring and once again I ignored it. I had a feeling it was Jasper but I couldn't be around him. I just couldn't. I took the cup of soup I had made and walked over to the bay window in the living room and sat down. I noticed Jasper's truck still outside my house and his head rested against the steering wheel. I wasn't sure if I should go outside or not so I just went to my room.

I felt bad for the way I was treating him but I didn't know if I was ready to face him or not. We didn't really know each other but yet I was head over heels in love this man. I silently walked into the closet grabbing a small hoodie and a pair of sandals before I went outside.

I tapped on the glass of his window. He lifted his head before opening the door and getting out of the truck.

"Bella are you ok?" he whispered softly as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"No," I sobbed into his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update guys been working mainly on my collab fic, Never Too Late with Jaspers Cherry! You should go check it out if you haven't However this will get more updates because of summer break. I hope to have the fist 4 chapters done by the end of June but we will see. Leave me love and let me know what you think. NTL will be updated today or Friday by the way and Changes will be updated in a week at max.**

_Previously on Eternity  
_

_"Bella are you ok?" he whispered softly as I felt tears well up in my eyes._

_"No," I sobbed into his chest._

We sat in the yard for hours as I cried neither of us saying a word. When it began to grow chilly he carried me inside and laid me in bed, the minute my eyes closed I fell into a deep sleep. I woke the next after noon to an empty house again and a note on the pillow next to me. I smiled softly seeing his handwriting I picked it up and read it.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I hope you slept well my dear. I'm sorry I couldn't stay I knew you needed rest. _

_When you are ready to talk I will be here._

_Just a phone call away._

_I promise not to come around until you call. _

_~Jasper _

I sighed feeling a tear roll down my cheek. I knew I needed to talk to someone but I wasn't ready to talk to him about it. Not yet at least. I got out of bed feeling my stomach growl and decided to try and eat something. I walked into the kitchen opening the fridge seeing precooked meals. I chuckled at the thought of him doing this for me because I knew Alice could barely cook. I pulled out the container of pasta and heated it up in the microwave. I decided to change while it heated so I walked into my room slipping on a pair of jeans, a tshirt and my converse. I walked back out just in time for it to finished. I ate it all before washing the dish it was in.

**A Week Later**

I grabbed my phone, purse and car keys and walked out to the car and got in heading towards the hospital. I had met a girl there who I wanted to talk to. I walked into the hospital and saw her sitting at her desk as always and smiled. I walked over to her tapping on her window I opened the door slightly. "Can we talk Angela," I asked softly. She nodded standing up and pulling the shades as I walked into the room.

"Hi Angela," I chocked out. I knew this conversation was going to be tough but I needed to have it with her.

"Hello Bella, how are you?"

"I'm still shocked and confused and not sure how to go on honestly," I whispered ashamed of myself. "I'm scared Jasper won't want me anymore Ang."

"I know Bella, but it will get better, time is what you need. Jasper will be there for you and you know that."

I nodded softly. "I know he will be. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"I know you are but listen, it will be hard but there is a reason for everything. You have to set your path and travel it." she stated looking up from her computer screen.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I nodded. "I know Angela. I haven't seen him since he brought me home from the hospital though. I couldn't blame him for running, if I had been him I would have ran the minute I found out about the pregnancy."

I watched her nod. "He isn't going to run Bella and he hasn't. He's scared, worried about you and he's hurt mainly. You pushed him away, you shut him out," my eyes widened as she spoke.

"H...ho...hhow do you know that Angela?" I stuttered.

She just looked at me sighing. "Bella, Jasper has his secrets to I promise. I think it's time that you two sat down and talk. I can't tell you anything Bella. I'm sorry but please just talk to him. Tell him everything. He'll understand I promise." I nodded trying not to cry. I had no idea what she spoke of and I was worried. A million questions raced through my head. _Was he married before? Does he have a child?_ I wasn't sure how to process what Angela had just said. I saw her stand up and walk over to me and hand me a tissue.

"Bella, it's going to be ok, just please talk to him," she whispered. "I can see he loves you." I nodded trying my best not to cry anymore as I stood up. I gave her a quick hug before grabbing my purse and walking out the door.

"Thank you Angela, for everything" I whispered as I walked out the door and out to my car. I couldn't help but think of everything she said as I drove home. I knew I needed to talk to him it was going on two weeks since he had left me and I needed to see him, I wanted to see him, he made me happy. I also knew I needed to call Emmett and tell him everything that happened.

I pulled into the drive way seeing something I didn't expect, I got out nervously and walked inside. "Hello," I called out.

"In here Isabella," I heard Emmett's voice call out and I froze. He still had a key but he knew it was over between the two of us. I followed his voice down the hall the nursery were I found him in a heap on the floor crying.

"Emmett," I chocked out between sobs, he looked at me red in the face. "Why didn't you tell me Bella? It was my child too," he whispered. I stood at the door unmoving, staring at him. "I couldn't. It was hard enough having to hear it. I wasn't ready to tell you."

He just stared at me for what seemed like forever. "I didn't want to find out from Edward though Bella, that was not how I wanted to find out," I nodded feeling a twinge of pain in my chest. I would always love Emmett, I had since the day I saw him but there was just something about Jasper.

"I'm sorry Emmett," I whispered quickly whipping the tears away and turning around. "You should probably leave," I murmured as I walked out of the room.

I sat on the stool in the kitchen for what seemed like forever staring at my phone. I wasn't sure if Emmett had left or not and I wasn't about to walk out there. I heard movement and that's when I looked up.

"Bella, I thought you should know, I'm having my surgery in a few days and if anything happens to me, I want you to have my things. It's all in the will in your night stand," he whispered as he kissed my forehead lightly and walked out the back door. I was flabbergasted by what he had just told me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So thanks for baring with me as I take forever to write it. But I mean we know it's bad when I get the icing and sappy movies out. Jaspersexkitten sugar you'll never know how grateful I am for you. You have made this so much easier. Jasper_Cherry thank you for everything, you'll always be my partner in crime. I love you both. Oh now we get to see Jasper's POV more as the chapters go on so be prepared!**

**BPOV**

_**2 Weeks Later**_

I hadn't talked to Emmett since the night he showed and I didn't think I ever would. But now it had been several days since I had last talked to Angela and I was finally ready to talk to Jasper. I wanted to call him and hear his voice but I was still to scared so I picked up the phone. I was nervous about texting him to say the least. I was completely terrified at the idea of him rejecting me but what I got I wasn't expecting.

As I picked up my phone it began to ring as I slid it open I saw _1 New Message_ I opened it to see a message from Jasper. _"Baby, talk to me; you are scaring me. I need to know if you are okay, I miss you and I need in my life." _

With that, I broke down into tears as I tried to reply to his message telling him that we needed to talk. I wasn't sure what he was going to say with what I needed to tell him but all I knew was that I had to. The reply I got wasn't what I was expecting at all as I opened my phone I looked at it to see a message that said _"I'll be there in ten minutes."_

My heart began to race so I decided to go and fix a cup of tea and try and relax while I waited for him. As I waited, I thought of every way I could tell him about myself and Emmett and I couldn't come up with one. I was startled out of my fog by the sound of the door bell. I opened the door for him unable to say anything to him. I walked over to the couch and sat down, hoping he would follow me. I saw him sit on the ground next to me.

I sighed softly feeling my tears break loose. "I need to talk to you. You need to understand why I pushed you away when I lost the baby, you need to know, Jasper. I feel terrible for doing that to you but I'm scared if I tell that I won't ever see you again, J. I'm scared of what you will think of me." I sighed softly taking a sip of my tea. "Do you want a drink?"

"No thanks, just talk to me," he whispered.

I nodded softly. "I don't know where to begin, Jasper, that's the thing. I don't, but I guess I'll start with the first time you came over. Well that wasn't the first time he hit me. It happened several times before that but that's not all. He use to rape me too; that's why I pushed you away. When I lost the baby, I was just scared he would come back and kill me or something for loosing the baby. But you need to understand why this all happened. Emmett has a brain tumor and the doctors say it effects his reasoning and that's why he does what he does." I was sobbing by time I finished telling him everything.

I could see the anger in his eyes as I told him all of this. I had half expected him to get up and walk out but instead he took my hands in his. "I'm sorry that happened to you, but let me tell you this... tumor or not, there was no reason for that stupid bastard, Emmett, to do that to you Bella. It is never never never, okay for a man to put his hands on a woman. Bella, why didn't you tell me or anyone sooner? Something could've been done to help you." He pulled at my shirt, pulling me out of my daze as I listened to him.

"Bella, baby, I love you and I am sorry this happened to you but surgery or not the next time I see that piece of shit anywhere near you I will kill him. He will NEVER touch you again, Bella, NEVER." He cupped my chin in his hand and shook his head. "Baby, this is not your fault, you've done nothing wrong. That miserable piece of shit never deserved you anyway. I know, Bella, that you love him and always will but I will not tolerate him in any manner no matter who is around."

I was sobbing harder then I ever had in my life as I listed to him getting angrier as we talked about this. "He was here Jasper. Last night." I whispered hiding my face in my hands. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm so scared." I wiped my eyes trying to hide from him not wanting him to see me like this.

"If he comes over or shows up, you need to tell me. I can't protect you if you leave me out, Bella, you know that." He had a look of confusion on his face. "Bella baby did you say you told someone? Who did you tell?" he asked as he pulled me off the couch and into his lap.

I curled up in his arms, listening to him speak until he asked who I had talked to. "I told Angela. I started seeing her a few months ago when all this started. She was the one who told me I needed to tell you."

He kissed the top of my head before looking down at me as we sat on the floor, holding me tight against his chest. "Bella, you mean my sister's friend Angela that works at the hospital?" I looked at him in shock, not able to say anything.

**JPOV**

My mind wonders to the days that Rosalie had to talk about that stinking bastard Royce and what he did to her, looking into Bella's eyes, trying to convey my love to her; trying to contain my rage... knowing Bella doesn't need to see me acting like an ass. Thinking back to the night we fought and now getting why she got so upset with me.

"Bella?" I turned her to look at me "I will NEVER hit or hurt you, I love you baby."

I watched as she nodded. "I know you wouldn't hurt me Jasper. I love you to. And I don't know if Angela knows your sister or not. I didn't know you had a sister for that matter," she whispered placing kisses down my neck.

I sighed deeply, swallowing hard. "Bella, I need to tell you something, I see now I should have told you before now. But it's not something we like to share. I do have a twin sister, Rosalie, well I call her Rose and so does everyone else, she was raped and beaten for months by her high school boyfriend, Royce.

_You're rambling man, get it together._

"She hid it from us all. I came home early one day from soccer practice and when I came inside I heard her screaming. When I got to her bedroom door and opened it, there was that piece of shit on top of her. She screamed for him to stop but he wouldn't. I pulled him off of her and after I got him under control I made her call the cops. She pressed charges and his filthy ass is in jail where he belongs. She hasn't been the same since that happened. She doesn't let people get close to her anymore and I want to kill that bastard everyday for taking my sister from me. I am the only one she really talks to but she is still not the same. Bella I will not let that happen to you."

I saw her look up at me with tears in her eyes. "Oh Jasper, I'm so sorry that happened to your sister. But you don't have to protect me. I don't deserve all the love you've given me. I really don't," she sobbed into my chest.

I sighed, pulling her closer, resting my chin on her head. "Baby stop saying that, you deserve to be happy. I don't care about your past or your problems with that bastard. I love you Isabella Swan for you. You are a loving, kind and very passionate person. You are my life. You are the first thing I think of in the mornings and the last thing I think of each night. Bella, I'd be no where without you. I can't tell you how many times I have thanked God for sending you to me," I sighed kissing her softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner... I'm sorry I pushed you away Jasper, I don't know what I'm going to do though. I'm scared of what's going to happen," she sobbed, clinging to me. My heart was breaking for her seeing her like this. I stood up holding her bridal style.

"Bella for now lets get you to bed, you need sleep and we will talk about it more tomorrow, you're exhausted," I whispered carrying her down the hall to her bedroom. I laid her in bed as I climbed in with her. "I love you Bella," I said, kissing her cheek softly.

"I love you too," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, guess what! I'm back! And for good this time! I plan on finishing this story by the end of the year, 2012 that is. Please forgive any typos or anything like that. I don't currently have a beta reader so I'm the one editing my own work, so no promises I don't miss something. Ok I'm done talking. Hope you enjoy it!**

**B-POV**

I woke up for the first time in weeks having slept peacefully since I lost the baby. I had known Jasper had staid with me but when I woke up he wasn't there and I slightly panic. "Did he really leave?" I whispered to myself as I walked into the kitchen seeing him standing there making pancakes. "Jasper what are you doing?" I giggled.

"Fixin' you breakfast Darlin'," he stated firmly in his thick southern accent as he walked over and pulled me into a gentle kiss.

"I really wish you would let me do that but I don't feel like arguing." I giggled knowing there wasn't a chance in hell I would be doing it as I sat down on the bar stool.

"How do you feel today?" he asked as I watched him start putting the pancakes on the plate.

"I'm still really tired. That's the first time I've actually slept..." I whisper softly, I was terribly embarrassed by the fact I slept better with him around then I had with Emmett.

I watched as he walked back over to me and knelled down. " Darlin', talk to me what's bothering you? I'm sorry I left the other night but I wasn't sure what to do with the way you were acting to be quite honest with you."

I sighed hearing his words as I felt the tears well back up into my eyes. "I'm sorry Jasper, I don't know what came over me. I just don't know how to talk to you Jasper, I've never been good at talking to people. I didn't want you to think any less of me because of it," I turned my head away forcing myself to look at the ground not wanting him to see me cry.

I heard him stand up as I felt him pull me to his chest, "Bella listen to me darlin'..." he whispered as he lifted my chin to look at him.

"NONE of this was your fault. It was all his and there is NO way you could have stopped it. There is no reason for you to be ashamed. I will never hurt you Bella, never."

I sobbed clinging onto him for dear life not wanting to let him go. "I know it's not but I feel like I'm to blame sometimes Jasper, I can't help it. I think it's time for me to sell the house and move out because this place has to many haunting memories for me." I whispered softly into his chest.

I heard Jasper sigh not knowing why. "Bella, I think that's a great idea. I'll call Rose, to help us find you a house and we can start packing," he said as I smiled, nodding.

I couldn't figure out why I was already so attached to Jasper. I guess it was the fact he understood me and what all I had gone through. I couldn't get him out of my head, everything about him was perfect and for some reason my heart yearned for a different type of relationship with him.

_**1 Month Later**_

I couldn't believe how far our relationship had come. Jasper and I had been doing so well. We were happy, nothing could take that away from us.

Tonight we were going on a date, Alice was over helping me get ready. She had brought over a simple red dress with short sleeve and a little black belt around the waist, that sat right were the pleats on the skirt started. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. It was rather short but I loved showing off my long legs and the black heels I planed on wearing would make them even longer.

Before sliding into the dress I slipped into my tight black teddy that I had all intentions of wearing under my dress. I couldn't take not having any physical contact with him anymore. My inner goddess was screaming for more then just kissing and the occasional petting.

I was in love with Jasper. Alice and Edward had both told me we were moving to quickly but I knew he was my soul mate with out a doubt. But like Alice said, as long as I was happy it didn't matter what anyone thought.

I was lucky he had been very understanding of my past. We didn't speak of me loosing the baby, the divorce or what had happened with Emmett. He helped me find a good lawyer and left it at that. The one thing he had a problem with was the fact I never pressed charges against Emmett, but he didn't fight with me over it.

I looked at Alice and smiled, "I know you think I'm crazy Ali, but he gets me, he understands me."

She giggled, "you don't owe me an explanation Bella. Just don't let him hurt you."

I hugged her tightly, "That's not something you have to worry about."

She walked back into the closet and grabbed something out of the dresser and then quickly ran back into the bedroom, "I told you to put the thong on Bella not the granny panties!"

I sighed, "Do I really have to wear the butt floss with this teddy, why can't I wear the lacy boy shorts?"

"Change, NOW!" she demanded.

I groaned, snatching the thong from her hand and walking back into the bathroom. I couldn't believe I was doing this. It's not like I hadn't slept with Jasper before but as he had put it, "He shouldn't have slept with me because I was so vulnerable".

In the middle of fixing my dress and putting my heels back on the door bell rang, "Alice will you get that," I shouted, "that would be Jasper."

"Sure," she said as she walked out of the bedroom and I walked back in it. I quickly threw all my things into my purse and walked out the bedroom door.

"Wow you look beautiful, Ms. Bella," I heard Jasper drawl out and I automatically blushed not looking up at him.

He pulled me into his arms giving me a soft kiss, "are you ready for dinner darlin," he question as he took my hand in his.

I nodded softly and turned to Alice, "will you lock up for me. And please don't go through my closet and throw anything out again, ok?"

She nodded, I knew she would but I at least had to say something about it. I looked up at Jasper and smiled. "Ready," I squeaked out.

We pulled up to Ibiza, it was a small little bistro down the road from the unitversity that we both wanted to try. I took his hand as I got of the car, he had chosen to show off how much money he really had tonight and it was obvious.

I grinned as we walked into the bistro and the hostess' jaw dropped when Jasper walked in the door.

"Welcome to Ibiza, Do you have a reservation?" she purred at Jasper.

"Yes we do, 2 for Whitlock, I called earlier and requested a table in the back of the restaurant," he stated not paying attention to the girl.

"Follow me please," she said curtly as Jasper placed a soft kiss on my knuckles.

We were seated at a table that was in the back of the restaurant, it was nice. I smiled and kissed Jasper softly.

"Are you going to stay with me tonight," I purred as our dinner came out. He had already set everything up before we got there so we wouldn't have to wait.

He chuckled, "No actually I thought we would stay at my place tonight, maybe go for a swim in the pool," he winked.

"I don't have a swim suit," I whispered turning a soft shade of pink.

"Rosalie isn't home so you'll be fine."

"Oh ok," I smiled softly as our waiter came back to the table refilling our wine glasses and taking our plate.

"Would you be interested in desert tonight?" he asked.

I looked at Jasper, "I can only have mine at home," I purred paying no mind to the waiter.

"I think a check will do, thank you though," Jasper stated as his hand trailed up my thigh as I let out a very soft moan as the waiter walked off.

"Oh Jasper, I need you." I purred in his ear as he signed the check.

"Oh not yet my dove, I have one more stop for us," he grinned and helped me out of my chair.

We walked outside hand in hand, "hope you don't mind walking baby. We are just going around the corner."

I looked up him and smiled, "we are going dancing aren't we," I sighed.

He chuckled and nodded. "But I also have a surprise for you. But don't worry, we have a VIP table and we are going to your favorite nightclub."

I squealed with excitement, "We're going to BAR?"

He nodded as I jumped into his arms and hugged him.

We walked the few blocks over to bar and down the alley to the back entrance. I had once waited tables at BAR, back when I first started at Yale. It was one of my favorite hang outs now.

We walked inside and made our way to the VIP section where I plopped my happy ass down on top of Jasper and started grinding on his lap to the beat of the music.

"Mmm Bella," he moaned in my ear, "I want to fuck you and make love to you all at the same time."

Suddenly the music began to die down, "Alright alright, we all know tonight is karaoke and we have a favorite with us tonight, Whit come on down," the DJ called.

Jasper picked me up and sat me down on the couch next to him, "I'll be back," he winked before going up to the stage.

The music for, _Without you_, my favorite song, from Breaking Benjamin started to play, "This is for you Bella," he said as he began to sing.

The sound of his voice, made wet just listening to him, he looked right at me as he sang. As the song died down everyone began to clap and holler for him. How could they not, not only was he the sexiest man alive but his voice was amazing.

He walked back up to the VIP table we were at and kissed me passionately, "Let's go home my dove," he purred in my ear.

We walked out of the club and out to the car that was waiting for us.

Once we finally arrive home we couldn't keep our hands off each other. We hadn't even made it 5 steps in the door before Jasper had me out of my dress and I had him our of his shirt. He stepped back and admired what I was wearing under my dress, "damn baby you have a prefect body," he groaned as he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist and carried me outside to the hot tub. As he walked I kicked off my heels and let my hair down from the twisted bun Alice had put it in.

He set me down on the chair out on the deck and turned on the jets to the hot tub. I stood up and walked over to him toying with his button on his pants, before undoing it and pulling it down as I knelt down taking his harden member into my mouth, and began bobbing my head up and down, swirling my tongue around the tip of his dick.

"Oh fuck, Bella," he moaned as his fingers ran through my hair and tugging slightly as I continued sucking.

"Bella I want to make love to you," he purred, pulling me up off my knees and taking the rest of our clothes off.

He picked me up and cradled me like a baby before climbing into the hot tube. He turned me so I was straddling his hips, quickly sheathing himself inside of me, as a soft moan escaped my lips.

I moved slowly up and down his member as he gripped my hips, it was soft and gentle, nothing rushed. He gently ran his fingers across my chest and down to my core as his thumb gently began to massage my clit.

"Oh Jasper," I purred as I kissed him deeply, the feeling was amazing, he began to match my movement and pace pushing deeper inside of me.

"Oh fuck Bella, come for me, my angel," he moaned as he grabbed my hips and began to pound into me.

He pounded into me hard and fast with each thrust. "Fuck, Jasper, Oh God I'm gonna come," I cried as I came around him, I gripped his shoulders tight as my orgasm shook my entire body.

"Fuck," he hissed as he came deep inside me as he kissed me deeply, "I love you Isabella," he purred as he pulled away.

"I love you too Jasper," I whispered as I nuzzled into his neck.

We sat in the hot tub for what seemed like hours before he scooped me up and carried me inside and up the stairs to his bedroom. For the first time since everything happened, I slept peacefully in his arms.

**A/N: Please Review! I'm so happy to be back. :) ~S **


	9. Chapter 9

******A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review! I honestly want to know what you think about it. I'm working so hard to have this story completed by the end of 2012 so any advice on it will be greatly appreciated. I still don't have a beta so if anyone would like to volunteer let me know! Enjoy! **

**BPOV**

_**2 Months Later**_

Things had been going so well since I had told him everything that night. The divorce was finalized, Emmett was recovering from his surgery and I had finally moved out of the house Emmett and I had once shared and into a beautiful house, that Jasper and I now shared. We spent every waking moment with each other unless I was in class and he was working. Jasper decided to drop the classes he was taking and work with Rosalie full time running the family business. He still had his house but all of his mail came here and this was the address that he used for work and everything else he did.

Tonight was a big night for Jasper and I. I had things to tell him and I was ecstatic and terrified all at the same time. I had just placed the potatoes into the oven when I heard my phone buzzing. Opening it I saw a text message from Jasper.

_Baby, I hope your home I will be there in 2 minutes -J_

I smiled at the text setting my phone back on the counter and continuing with dinner. I smiled when I heard the front door open and keys fall into the bowl buy the door. He knew where to find me. It's some place I had grown to love in this house. I was still smiling as he walked through the door of the kitchen.

"Hey baby, I've missed you," I whispered kissing his jaw before grabbing the steaks and handing them to him. "The grills all ready just put 'em on," I smiled before finishing the few other things for dinner and walking outside to the patio and sitting out in the grass by his chair. We didn't say anything we just sat in each others company. It was a comfortable silence for us.

I looked at the timer on my phone seeing that the potatoes didn't have much longer to bake, I stood up and walked over to where he was standing by the grill, "I'm going to go check on the potatoes and fix the salad. Bring those in when your done," I kissed him softly and walked back into the kitchen. I hummed softly to the music as I pulled the stuff out of the fridge for the salad before I checked the potatoes. I laid everything out on the counter and quickly pulled the potatoes off the baking rack and laying them on the stove just in time for the doorbell to ring. I walked to the door opening it surprised at what I saw. I stood there standing face to face with a man in uniform.

"Uh, can I help you?" I stuttered out.

The man nodded. "Yes ma'am. Is Major Whitlock here?"

I stood there in shock. "Jasper," I yelled hearing him walk into the kitchen "come in here please." I saw Jasper walking to the door and stand beside me and address him.

"Colonel, what can I do for you?" he said smoothly acting as though nothing was wrong.

My mind was racing at this point. How could Jasper not tell me about this? I turned on my heels and walked off before I would say something I would regret. I walked down the hall into our bedroom shutting and locking the door behind me. I fell to my knees sobbing unsure of what to do anymore. I clutched my stomach as nauseousness overcame me. I knew Jasper was about to get orders to leave the country. I didn't want to know what was going to happen. All I could think about was the fact that I was going to be alone for 9 to 12 months and I was going to end up raising a baby alone. I couldn't stop sobbing, quietly I climbed into our bed so I could hide my sobs in the pillows as all my thoughts began to race.

"Do I even tell him about the baby?"

"What if I just leave while he's deployed and never tell him about the baby?"

But in my heart I knew I couldn't do either of those things to him. I sighed softly sitting up whipping the years from my eyes and getting off the bed.

Silently I opened the door and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I could still hear jasper talking to that man at the door. I didn't know what I was going to him when he came back in but I knew I needed to tell him I that I was pregnant.

I heard the door close and I quickly whipped my eyes of any of the remaining tears. I didn't get up when I heard the door close, instead I decided to wait for Jasper to come to me.

I quietly walked into the kitchen and fixed myself a glass of water before peaking into the dining room to check on Jasper. I stood in the doorway and watched him silently as he downed a bottle of whiskey that was in the bar.

"Jasper," I whispered softly as I sat my glass down on the table and wrapped my arms around his chest, "I think we should talk." He didn't say a single thing to me when I said that, he just continued to take swigs from the bottle.

Without a word he stood up and walked past me, totally ignoring me. "There is nothing to talk about Isabella, I deploy in two months to Afghanistan simple as that," he said in a monotone voice. Hearing him say that tear slid down my cheek. I couldn't believe he was leaving me.

I sighed softly as I walked out of the dinning room and out to the grill taking the burned steaks off of it. As I silently walked back inside I threw the steaks in the trash and then threw the plate into the sink and watched it shatter into a million little pieces.

My emotions were on edge I was angry, sad and happy all at the same time. I was angry he wouldn't talk to me, I was sad because he wouldn't be here for the birth of our child, that he wouldn't probably never know and at the same time I was ecstatic about being pregnant. I wanted a family so bad but I didn't think it would come at the price of the father not being around.

I sighed softly as I walked down the hall of the house and into the bedroom, I wanted to talk to Jasper but I didn't know how to tell him I was pregnant. I looked at my phone that was sitting on the bedside table and picked it up, instead of waiting for him to talk I decided I was just going to text him.

_I figured seeing how you don't want to talk I would text this to you. I love you Jasper Whitlock, nothing will change that, but you should know, there will be a new addition to our lives in 7 months. :) ~B _

I smiled as I hit the send button on my phone. I wanted so badly for him to be just as excited as I was about this new addition to our lives. I stood up, and walked into my closet, grabbing a silk nightie that Alice had helped me pick out and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I needed to calm my nerves and I knew a shower would be the best thing before bed. As I undressed and turned on the water I heard the bedroom door creak open, "Bella," I heard him question with his deep southern drawl. I knew he would hear the shower running and come in so I didn't say anything.

I stepped in the shower letting the warm water sooth my nerves, I had always been a fan of hot showers, they were so relaxing to me. I sighed softly letting the emotions of the day wash off me, not moving a muscle as I heard Jasper sit down on the side of the tub to take his boots off and undress.

I closed my eyes as I felt him step into the shower and wrap his hands around my waist and place his hands on my belly.

"Were you serious," he whispered into my ear, "am I really going to be a father?"

I didn't respond I just simply nodded my head. I sighed softly as he gently began trailing kisses down the neck before turning me around and kissing me deeply.

"Marry me Isabella Swan, be my wife and the mother to my children," he purred softly into my ear. A smile parted my lips as I nodded my head, as tears began to slide down my cheeks.

I placed a soft kiss on to his soft chest as we stood under the stream of the shower.

"Jasper we need to talk about earlier, about the fact some strange man just showed up on my doorstep asking for you, that you're leaving for god knows how long, and the fact that you didn't tell me you were in the military," I stated matter-of-factly, as I began washing myself.

He nodded softly, "I know we do. Let's shower and then we can lay in bed and discuss it alright?"

I nodded as I quickly washed my hair before stepping out of the shower and drying off. I slowly dry off making sure to dry every spot on my body before slipping into my favorite nighty. It was simple, black silk with white lace and big hibiscus flowers printed on it, not only was it my favorite nighty but it was one of Jasper's as well.

I walked out of the bathroom allowing Jasper to finish his shower in peace and climbed into bed. I laid my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes and imagined what our little baby would be like. I felt Jasper crawl into bed with me and him place a soft kiss on my temple.

"Sleep my angels we will talk about everything," he whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I'll probably update once a week. Depending on how many chapters I have written depends on how many chapters I post for the week. :) Don't forget to review! ~S**


End file.
